


Secrets

by Aston (AstonT)



Series: Strength To Stand [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstonT/pseuds/Aston
Summary: *side story for Strength To Stand*





	Secrets

Yuuri kept a lot of secrets from Victor, Yuri, and Otabek. 

It took them a long time to understand that they knew so little about their Japanese boyfriend who seemed so open with everyone. 

And slowly, these secrets started coming out as Yuuri slowly started coming unraveled at the seams.

After a night terror caused him to jerk upright in fear, a strangled cry leaving his throat without his permission and effectively waking the other three up, the first one came out. 

* * *

Victor rubbed Yuuri's arm comfortingly as Otabek sat back down and handed the elder a bottle of water he'd gathered from the kitchen.

They didn't ask what the dream had been about, letting Yuuri calm himself down enough to relax and breathe and exist with them again instead of looking so damn  _scared._

Eventually, he just started talking. "Please....please don't...if I'm not good enough...don't say anything..."

It was quiet and pitiful in the worried silence of the room, but the other three understood. 

Yuri reacted first, wrapping lithe arms around the elder male with a grumbled 'stop being so stupid, katsudon, it's impossible for you to not be good enough.'

Otabek and Victor offered their own words, hugs, anything they could to comfort their boyfriend. 

Eventually, they all fell back asleep in a tangled mess of limbs

* * *

Second were his scars, the abuse. 

He'd never wanted anyone to find out, was always careful about hiding them. 

But he forgot while he was with the others and relaxed, stretching. 

Otabek brought him back into reality when he released a sharp, worried yelp and immediately started talking. 

"Are you okay? Why are there scars? Oh, please tell me you didn't..."

Yuuri yanked his shirt back down over the scars on his side's and hips and went bright red, eyes directed at the ground as he shook his head. 

"No...no, I didn't cause them...i...uh...its complicated."

This time took prompting, but eventually he gave in. 

It all came out then - the abuse he'd suffered with his ex, the doubts he had and the pain that the three were helping heal. 

It was quiet and calm once he'd finished talking.

Yuri had gotten upset halfway through at hearing Yuuri say he'd deserved the abuse, and was now sitting right next to the Japanese man, holding onto Yuuri's hand as if his life depended on it. 

Otabek hesitated before he leaned over, hand moving to rest gently on Yuuri's jaw - he stubbornly ignored the flinch he received for it - and pulled the elder into a gentle kiss. 

When he broke away, he spoke, holding Yuuri's surprised gaze easily. "Thank you for trusting us enough to tell us," he offered.

Yuuri gave a small smile in response and looked down as Victor wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, his touch gentle as fingers pushed the shirt material away to trace scars. 

Otabek broke the quiet again, his voice much softer now than it had been, almost worried. "Don't ever blame yourself for what happened to you. And don't think it affects your worth. Because it doesn't. I love you, with or without those stupid scars,"

Yuuri let out a strangled sound of surprise and Victor shared a small smile with Yuri. 

The first I love you had been well spent, in their minds. 

* * *

There's still secrets, they all know it. 

But they're happy with knowing what they do now. They're stronger for it. 

 

 


End file.
